


Never More

by Chieetos



Category: IDENTITY V, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atropos Ropes, Childhood Friends, Chinatown Lore, Fluff and Angst, M/M, RonaldofNessXMrInference, SparrowXSpring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieetos/pseuds/Chieetos
Summary: Norton lost the love of his life. He waited for his return only to find out he was gone forever.He was about to give up until hope decided to help, preventing him from giving up.
Relationships: Norton Campbell | Prospector/Naib Subedar | Mercenary
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Never More

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing here aaaaaa hope y'all enjoy my attempt ^^"

It's been 15 years since you're gone. Everyday my heart aches every time I wake up, mourning over you. I still can't believe you're not coming back to me anymore. I missed you so much. 

"That performance was splendid! As expected to our Madame Bella!" I can hear their cheers and praises from the backstage as I choose to head back to my dressing room, not wanting to mingle with any of them. As I was about to enter the room, I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me unable to enter the room. 

"Ness? Ya ain't joining us to the party?" It was Phonograph. I let out a sigh and gave her an apologetic look. 

"My deepest apology, I cannot join today's party as I was not feeling very well. I needed to rest, go on you can enjoy the party without me." 

Phonograph sighed and nodded slowly. She patted my shoulder as she spoke. 

"Well, get well soon Ness kinna miss hanging out with ya. Once you're all good, come hang out with me at the bar, let's drink some booze." She giggled as she finally left. I went inside the room and flopped down on the sofa, closing my eyes as tiredness washed over me and succumbed to sleep. 

\-----

"Spring lookie! lookie! I found a nice rock!" a small hand waved at the brunette boy who was laying down under the tree. The boy named Springhand smiled and sits up from his spot, patting the spot next to him for the boy who was about to approach him. 

"watch'a got there Norty?" Spring hugged his knees as the other boy sat next to him, giving him the rock. 

"I found this rock from the river! It shaped like a heart so... I wanted to give it to you" He blushed as he looked away, making Spring chuckle as he find the boy's gestures cute. He took the boy's hat and ruffled his raven hair, making the boy whine. 

"Nooo not my hair!" He pouted which made Spring laugh and shook his head. He gave the boy a kiss on the cheek which makes the boy blush, looking like a tomato. 

"Thanks Norty, i'll cherish this. "

"Y-you're welcome." He stuttered, still in daze from the kiss given to him. As he was still in daze, a thought came to his mind and he unconsciously said it out loud.

"Please marry me.."

He gasped and immediately covered his mouth. He was about to apologize when he saw Spring, beet red and his mouth hanging open from shock.

"I-Im sorry I-"

He was cut off with a laugh. He looked at the brunette boy who was currently laughing, tears were threatening to fall as he was about to apologize again but then again, he was cut off by spring.

"I was totally unprepared of that proposal. Ofcouse Norty, i'll marry you." He grinned at the boy and gave the boy a kiss on the nose which made him blushed like crazy. "Though, that was a lame proposal." Spring chuckled. He hugged him tight and mumbled on his side.

"I love you so much, please stay with me forever."

\-------

I woke up and immediately gasped for air, sweating like crazy as I sat up from the couch. Tears were spilling at the corner of my eyes as I started to sob.

"Why are you hurting me like this Spring?" I hugged my knees and buried my face on my knees, crying my heart out. Even in my dreams, he continued to haunt me. How am I supposed to forget you if you continue haunting me?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa sorry if there are grammatical errors and cringey af as I wrote this on a whim. I kind of didn't want to forget the idea so I decided to write it. Ill try to continue once i'm motivated or have enough time ^^


End file.
